


Counterpart

by jakee_requires_cookies



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakee_requires_cookies/pseuds/jakee_requires_cookies
Summary: Anon from Tumblr (hel-lokidottir-suggestion.tumblr.com): idk if ur still up for the fan fic requests? but jakee, for the sake of humanity, Norse GODS MEET GREEK GODS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jakee: asldkahsj. ok. this is my first time writing about Greek and Norse deities so...cry...

Hel's POV

"Hel, please"

"Fine."

"Thank you, dear." Sigyn planted a passionate and kind kiss on my forehead

"Only because you have been asking me more than a million times already." I rolled my eyes and took a deep sigh, "Although I really do not have a choice do I..."

"You'll like it dear! You will get to meet and greet your Greek counterpart. Ha..Hey..what is his name?

"Hades."

"Yes! Hades."

"And another Loki? No thanks." I snickered as I remember, most of us have a comparison with the Greek deities, and I am perfectly sure that the Grecian also have their trickster god

"Oh. That only. But at least we will soon learn new things from the gods like ourselves!"

Odin and Zues have been talking for a while now. And they decided they'd set up a date for both the Norse and Greek gods to meet each other. And today is the day of their first visit.

~~~~~

"Yes, as you all may know, today is the day in which we get to meet the Greek gods or the Olympians," Odin announced in his usual voice in the midst of the congregation.

All of Asgard has came here to see and hear Odin talk about the Olympians and get to meet the Greek gods themselves.

The front steps of the palace were covered by the huge crowd of both rich and poor people, Valkyries and warriors, magical creatures and such.

And at the very front of the audience, were us, the gods and goddesses. Although the ones sitting are only the major gods (Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Balder, Tyr) and their consolts. So the most of us had to stand up and tire down.

"So I excpect each and everyone of you to behave properly." Odin divulged while nodding at Loki's direction.

"We'll see about that, old man." Loki smirked as he sat up straight on his seat.

"Loki." Sigyn, his wife was sitting beside him, warned him with a calm voice. Only Sigyn can threaten you with a demure voice, believe me.

"Oh, dear, it's like you're never used to me!"

"Oh, but I am. Just...please not too much trouble this time, ok?" Sigyn smiled and placed a hand on his lap.

"Are there any twin gods, Hel?" Narfi and Vali asked me but I seem to be distracted and really pissed off about this idea because...no reason at all. But knowing that someone out there is like you? Maybe even stronger? Annoying.

"I have no idea about it, Nar." I sighed and caressed Fenrir's dark fur.

After the short announcements by Odin were made known unto us, everyone went to their own ways to prepare for the feast this evening.

The girls gossiping about a handsome god called Apollo; the young men talking and laughing heartily while talking about a goddess called Aphrodite.

Everyone just going about their days and own businesses. The high class citizens picking out dresses and robes to wear for tonight. Others just waiting to get an invite from the kind all-mother. They all seem to be excited about the upcoming ball as well.

But I sat in my room with Sigyn.

"Dear, are you planning on attending with your skeletal form, decayed body, or your black and white beauty?" Sigyn asked as she finished brushing the last strand of my hair.

"Black and white." I sighed. Not really sure though. And not wanting to attend anyways.

"Alright." Sigyn then pulled out quite a few dresses that she placed on a couch beside my bed, "Hmm." She grabbed one dress and showed it to me, "Here."

The dress wasn't really that much. And it did not really surprise me as much. It was black and the skirt goes down to my ankles. The sleeves are off my shoulder and long enough for me to hide my fingers in it with a wide end, it looked like something that a witch would wear. And I love it.

Sigyn then comforted me with some inspiring words and phrases (she does this all the time and I just love her so much) before finally leaving me alone in her room.

Once more, I sighed deeply and laid down on my bed.

And with that, I fell asleep.

~~~~~

"Hel."

"Hel!!"

I woke up to Narfi's freckled face and Fenrir licking my head.

"Skìta???" I groaned angrily and placed my hand on Fenrir's head as he drools all over my lair.

"Such foul language Hel! And you're the only one we are waiting for. The Grecians will be here any time soon, sister!" Narfi exclaimed excitedly. How adorable this young man is. Although he and Vali are taller than I am, I still call this tiny and adorable. They are my younger brothers afterall.

And tonight, he's wearing a sea green attire with golden details on it and his brown robes goes down to the floor effortlessly. His hair was braided in different ways. He's as handsome as one young lad could be.

"Alright." I gagged as Fenrir licked my face once more, "I'll be there in a bit."

As I assured them, they both went out of my room with a playful shout of excitement.

As I cleansed and dressed myself, I immediately went out of my room and there I saw Baldr on the halls.

"Ah! Lady Hel! You are finally finished. Let us go!" He grabbed my arm carefully and lead me to the main hall where all of Asgard's gods and goddesses are settled.

"Pleasant evening to you too, Baldr, but I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." I muttered as I sat down beside Loki on my left and on my right was my brother Vali, reading a book as usual.

All the major gods rested on the center of the seats and on both sides, the minor deities, which I would be one of.

The entire hall was filled with women, men, young women and young men here and there. They all looked galvanized but still kept their modest and proper stances as they are of the higher classes in Asgard.

"Where's Heimdall?" I asked Loki which is consumed by the wine he is drinking.

"Probably watching out for the Grecian twats," He shrugged, "Also, darling you look wonderful." Taking a sip from his Asgardian beverage, he winked at me in assurance.

I just nodded and kept my eyes at the front door.

I rested my chin on my palm and sat there lazily as I stared at the wine and bottles on the table.

"Hel. Where are your etiquettes?" Vali nudged my arm but he kept on reading his book.

"Lost in the deepest darkest depths of Niflheim, thank you for asking." I snickered and didn't even bother changing my posture.

"Finally! Our wonderful guests. The Olympians." Odin stood from where he was sitting and pointed at the entrance.

Everyone looked ahead in gasps and awe and started to applaud. Women straightening their gowns and fixing their hair with a playful giggle as the gods walked pass them.

I noticed all the other Norse gods have stood now as well and was also starting their applauses, even Loki, and I was still on my seat looking gauche.

So I straightaway stood up decently and cleared my throat. Narfi, beside Vali, was laughing at me and Vali was shaking his head in disapproval. But I kept my stance and clapped absent-midedly.

"Greetings, my beloved." Odin motioned us to stop applauding and the crowd has stopped their noises now, "Before we get to mingle with each other, let us all enjoy the feasting first."

And with that, the servants had brought the food to the tables on the sides of the castle and everyone just went their merry little ways to eat.

Odin, on the other hand, has invited the Greek gods to come and sit in with us at the huge table in front of everyone else.

And they all sat.

The big bearded man, which I figured must be Zues, with his petit wife has decided to sit in front of Odin and Frigga.

Loki beside me has invited over a younger god with light curly hair and quite a skinny physique to sit with us. I only figured he's one of the younger gods because...he looks like a young god. Not as young as I am, maybe older by a few...decades?

He introduced himself to us as Hermes. There and then I knew he's the messenger god. AND the Greeks' trickster god. Oh well...I mean Loki and Hermes? What could go wrong right?

I see all the other gods and goddesses inviting each of their counterparts or a person that seem interesting to them.

  
While Narfi, and Vali have decided to give their seats to the others that haven't found an empty seat yet.

"You're leaving me?" I asked Vali teasingly.

"Hel, we're raised by Sigyn as gentlemen. Now excuse us." Vali answered seriously and made an ugly face at me as they left

I replied with a mocking roll of my eyes.

Scratching my arms and looking down the table, I let the empty seats beside and in front of me be inhabited.

"Wonderful evening tonight, yes, my fair lady?" The man who now sat in front of me said, "But, as always, mornings are still better."

He has beautiful golden hair with braids that run from here and there. His complexion slightly tan, like he just had a ride under the heat of the sun and his white clothes complemented his skin perfectly. He was unlike the other gods for his face was so young and handsome almost like he wasn't born thousands of years ago. He's probably of the younger gods.

I raised an eyebrow at him (which is my natural respond to everyone who introduces themselves to me) and took a sip from a wine glass.

"Aren't you way too young for that, darling?" He grinned but he too, poured himself some of the beverage, "I am Apollo, if you're wondering. Which maybe you aren't, but I'm the god of poetry, music and the sun," He took a sip from his glass, "And that girl over there, is my twin sister Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon. Amazing right? I got the sun, she got the moon." He said while pointing at the lady that is sitting with Skadi.

"And you are?" He tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I am Hel. Goddess of the dead and Queen of Helheim."

"You aren't much of a talker are you? Well, means I can talk more, and you can listen more!" He responded cheerfully and raised the rim of his glass to his lips another time.

"Oh, my dearest daughter! Who is this man you newly met?" Loki placed his hand on my shoulder and gave Apollo an approving smile, "Is he your counterpart? He looks too nice!"

"No. He is the god of music and poetry." I answered with a sigh. I'm not even interested on meeting my 'counterpart'.

"Ah alright, I see." Loki then nodded at him and went back to his conversation with the god Hermes and a few others with him.

"You are supposed to be with Bragi." I suggested and tried to sound a little bit nicer this time, "The Norse god of poetry. His name literally stands for 'poet'"

"Where is he?"

"There." I pointed at the person three seats from Odin and unfortunately, he was already accompanied by someone.

"Oh, the goddess Athena had already caught his attention."

"He is also known as the god of knowledge besides music and poetry." I suggested

"That explains. Athena is the deity of wisdom and warfare. Oh well..." He sighed taking another sip from his drink, I haven't even finished mine yet and am not planning on.

 

 


	2. A Boring Walk Down the Streets (Chapter Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel, along with Balder, Sigyn, Hestia, Athena, and Apollo just had had a little stroll in the early morning before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's second chapter of the Norse x Greek gods fan fic! also, yes I am the laziest chicken ever so here's the most boring chapter of this fic yay!!!

Hel's POV

"Goodmorning your highness." The people greeted me with a warm smile and I replied back with a nod as I am walking down the busy streets of Asgard.

"Hel, why are you out so early in the morning?" Odin was riding horse-back on Sleipnir. And I can't help but get angry at the site of this fat hag tiring my brother under the heat of the sun.

"Wonderful morning, dear brother." Picking up an apple from the nearby stand, I gave it to Sleip and he happily slurped it from my hand. I patted his head carefully and caressed his mane.

Seeing the disgust on Odin's face that I didn't pay any attention to, I snickered and kept on walking. A few guards were rounded about him and Sleipnir, and they all stopped everytime he stopped, and walked when he walks. Like fools that follow their foolish master. What an awful sight.

I tucked my hand inside my robe pockets and clicked my heels on the hard ground while examining the noisy paths of Asgard.

"Goodmorning, Lady Hel."

"Goodmorning to you as well, Balder." Balder was walking along with one of the Olympians.

No, actually there were five of them walking in here. Balder, one I recognize as Hestia, Sigyn, Apollo, and Athena.

Balder saw me first while Sigyn and Hestia were looking at the jewelry store. Apollo was just talking to the merchant on the other jewelry stand and Athena was trying to stop him from doing something foolish. I never really expected or thought that these five would go along with each other since they have different abilities and would rather go with each other's counterparts. But I also figured they all probably just woke up early and decided to tour this part of the realm.

"Hel, dear, why are you up so early?" Sigyn pulled my hand as she realized who Balder was talking to,

"Does Loki know you're out? Your brothers, are they still in the palace?"

"Sigyn. I just got bored. Loki doesn't need to know where I am in every aspect of my life neither does he care. And the four are still peacefully sleeping." I explained one by one and she sighed in relief.

"So, this is Hel? What a beautiful girl you are my dear." Hestia ran her fingers on the white of my hair and gave me a warm smile. Because she's the goddess of the hearth so...warm smiles. Come on, I know you get it.

"She is a beautiful girl isn't she? Looks exactly like her mother, Angrboda." Sigyn's smile crawled higher as the two of them were just looking at me. Made me uncomfortable, specially when Sigyn mentioned Angrboda. That ice giantess is Fenrir and Jormungandr's mother. Also mine, of course.

"I think you're making the young lady uncomfortable, your highnesses." Balder chuckled and Sigyn let go of my hands slowly and both goddesses laughed demurely.

"I am very uncomfortable." I murmured and gave of a lazy smile to the goddesses.

"Goodmorning, Hel!" Apollo, from the other store, walked up to me with a wave and placed something on my head. It was a golden wreath. Same one he was wearing on the first night we met. Looking at the nearby mirror, I saw that the accessory is way to big for me and keeps sliding down my forehead. In addition to this, gold isn't really a color that suits me. 

"You are a beautiful girl." Balder teased and all of them laughed, only Athena decided to participate properly which was a relief because I think Athena is a goddess that I actually would enjoy the presence of. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I removed the wreath off my head and handed it to Appllo. If it was a silver I would totally pull it off.

"Come on, Hel." Apollo went behind me and placed yet another wreath, "Don't be such a grandpa!" This time it was smaller, and had red details on it. This one, I actually adored, so I let it rest on my head.

As they walked, I walked with them, because Sigyn said they'd be getting breakfast any time soon and they insisted that I come along with them. Balder and Athena are talking and walking, Sigyn and Hestia would have to stop everytime they see something interesting (which is everything) and Apollo just bugs me all the step of the way. I can't blaim him. I'm too quiet and silent that anyone would want to say anything to me just to get me talking.

"So, what did the ocean say to the sea?" He asked me. This is his seventh pun to tell me, after this I'm going to need some serious medication.

"What?"

"Nothing! It just waved. Hah!" He laughed by himself and I groaned in annoyance. Although I'm getting the hang of Apollo's talkativeness now. He did made me guffaw and giggle a few times. But mostly I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, now I understand why you aren't the trickster god." Balder joked and clapped Apollo's back.

"Loki is a trickster god. And a father. So does he make a lot of dad jokes?" Apollo wiped a tear from laughing so hard at his own jokes.

"He made a few jokes before." I answered

"Like what?" Apollo asked and Balder walked closer to us.

"Me."

"Hel! Don't say that!" Balder exclaimed and I gave him the most disgusted look ever.

"I...I was joking." I said.

"I hate you." 

"I know you do."

"No! That was just an expression!"

"You two talk a lot." Apollo commented to us both with a wave of his hand

"Wow. Coming from the person who wastes a million gallons of saliva just to talk to the most silent goddess ever." I snickered

"You just called me a person and called yourself a goddess. How dare you!" Apollo pointed out and tried to mock a deep voice

"She does that a lot." Balder helped the other three godess with the stuff they bought from the stores while the three of us stood here patiently.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said as I grabbed an apple from Sigyn and gave it to the beggar sitting on the hard ground,  
"Wonderful morning to you sir."

"My. Your highness, Hel, wonderful morning to you as well!" He stuttered, but tried his best to stand up and bow before me. After giving him a smile, we resumed to walk down the streets to go back to the palace. I saw Sigyn smiling at me and the others are in looks of disbelief.

"What?" I shrugged at them and skipped back to the palace.

"There they are! Just in time, for breakfast." As we were greeted by Odin and the others sitting on the dining, we too walked to our respective places.

"Hel, you look wonderful in that golden wreath." Idunn greeted me as I sat beside her and only then did I realize I was still wearing this head piece. I only nodded and started to eat. The long walk from the streets really did tire me.

"Hel, I also remembered, will you still be able to watch over Thrud, Vali, and Narfi for training this afternoon?" Sif, from the other side of the table, reminded me and I almost choked on my soup. I hate sword training or any kind of combat thingy. It's annoying and boring.

I rolled my eyes, careful for her not to see, "Yes, Sif, of course." I sighed and went back on eating.

"Ok good, I was about to say it's cancelled since I have to take the goddess Athena out for a tour." She added

"Maybe we can train them?" Athena suggested.

"Hel, you're taking babysitting lessons?" Apollo whispered beside me.

"I did NOT want this but everyone insisted that I must since I am the eldest child and my brothers are a bunch of twats." I muttered.

"No, I think Hel with Thrud and the boys are perfectly capable of training theirselves for now?"

"Yes, Lady Sif, thank you." Vali, beside Loki and Narfi, answered immediately.

Both of us hate physical activities so much, and Narfi and Thrud are really hard to defeat and is basically like a smarter version of Tyr and Thor.

Narfi was too busy eating his dessert to say anything so he just nodded.

"Why aren't you sitting with Loki? He's with Sigyn, Narfi, Vali, Fenrir and Jorm are lying behind them." Apollo asked me once more.

"I'm not blind I can see that. Now shush eat your vegetables!" I answered him

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Hermes pulled their very first prank together.

~Third Person's POV~

  
Oh, hi, didn't see you there.

Hel took a break from narrating just for a bit (or maybe for the rest of the story I'm sorry I don't know, but we'll ask the goddess real soon.)

Means, I'm going to be narrating! Hi! I'm third person.

And our story, of course, takes place in Asgard still.

It is the Grecian's third night of visit here in Asgard, but still, Hel wasn't interested in showing anyone her kingdom down in Niflheim.

"Hel, why haven't you touched your vegetables yet, you need them hun, think about all the people who spent their efforts just to feed you." Sigyn, being four seats to the left away from Hel, still managed to bring out that Hel has no right to waste food, whether she is royalty or not, food is not to be wasted around.

Hel just sighed and pushed her plate slowly away. No one really expects her to eat greens or anything in similar. She'd rather have McDonalds. The only Midgardian things that seem to interest Hel, are fast foods.

She then tapped her fingernails on the table top impatiently and took a sip from her juice. Hel sat on the most quiet seat possible: the far right side, along with Hades, Persephone, Idunn, Bragi, and Apollo. Persephone and Idunn have a bad habit of bringing their plants inside the dining pavilion disguised as an accessory so don't be surprised if you see a bee lying on your plate.

Apollo would of course try to interact with them from time to time to make them talk but no one really pays much attention to him. Except Hel would reply to him in a sarcastic manner if ever he says something stupid.

The far left side was probably the noisiest part for there sat Odin (on the father seat) on his left Frigga, Thor, Sif, and Tyr and to his right, Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Athena. Hel has decided to label them: the worst leaders.

The middle part of the table was the chill but would laugh and blubber around with the left side. There you can see a mix of major and minor gods like Poseidon, Ran, Balder, Hecate, Hod, Artemis, Skadi, Thrud, Sigyn, Loki (currently on their female form) and some other ones.

"Fenrir," Hel called her brother, the giant wolf, who was resting on the floor behind her with Jormungandr, the world serpent.

Fenrir then sat on the floor beside her, the table smaller than him of course, and Hel caressed his fur while sipping from her drink.

"Hel, I said no pets on the table!" Odin pointed out but was cautious not to shout too loud at the death lady.

"Well, dear one-eyed Odin, he isn't ON the table now is he?" Hel raised her voice and slightly tilted her head as to mock him. She is sitting in front of Odin alright, so it was a bit of a distance.

Odin sighed and went ahead to laugh with Zeus and the others again.

Hel rolled her eyes at the old sack, continuing to pet Fenrir on his back since that is what she can reach. Raising the rim of her glass to her lips, she took a sip from her juice again. Of course the elder gods won't let her drink any alcoholic drinks because she's "underage", but dehydration is a bitch and she hates water, so an alternative, grape juice that haven't been fermented into wine yet. Or maybe it is, we don't know, Hel won't let anyone know.

'This has been boring, pfft.' Hel thought to herself. It's true, seems like Loki ran out of tricks under their sleeves, and some beings from other realms haven't visited (or attacked) yet.

Until tonight.

"What in the Hel?!?" Odin's shout was heard across the entire room. He immediately took hold of a random mug of mead on the table (it was Thor's), and gulped it without having any manners, "Water. Water! Now!"

Then the guards came running to the dining hall after fetching fresh, cold water for the All-father.

"My dear, what seems to be the problem?" Frigga asked with worry in her eyes.

And Zeus started yelling as well.

"W..what is in this???" He too, took hold of his mead and gulped it.

A few moments later, about half of the gods were groaning and crying.

And there was Loki and Hermes, losing their breaths as they laughed loudly at the others. Laughing and grinning proudly because of what simple trick they had made. Dumping maybe a few couple spices on each of the food from the kitchens. Ok, maybe not a few because Ares, a tough war god, would not be crying and turning red as a tomato right now if the meal wasn't so spicy.

Sigyn was nudging and slapping Loki's thigh in annoyance.

Thor and Tyr howling in pain.

Bragi and Balder crying in agony.

Aphrodite and Freyja squealing in a high-pitched voice.

You get the idea.

It's disturbing AND funny.

As for Hel, who's trying hard not to burst out laughing, was thankful she did not even dare touch her food, and now she hates vegetables even more.

"Loki?!!"

"Hermes!!!"

Odin and Zeus exclaimed in unison while their wives (not having been victimized by the trickery) were trying to calm them down.

Lady Loki covered their face with their fur coat trying not to distract anyone with their hearty laugh.

Hermes was slapping the table top as he laughed heartily at the other gods.

Their faces were enough to scare Hugin and Mugin and that's when Hel almost bursted out laughing, but containing herself from making a loud noise, she buried her face on Fenrir's fur and choked on her laughs.

It was a few minutes after the gods finally calmed and cooled down. Odin apologized to Zeus and vice versa, saying that both sides did have a trick up their sleeves, the others were just too unaware.

As of now, Zues and Odin are thinking of an appropriate punishment, but they also thought it would be a hindrance to their mingling with each other. Loki and Hermes are still laughing.

"When punishing a certain person, all twelve Olympians must agree, right?" Hel whispered to Apollo on her right.

"Nope. Mostly they just do what they want. For example, turning a woman into a spider or making her unlovable. Ask Athena and Aphrodite." Apollo took a sip from his mead. Hel was actually a bit disturbed that they let Apollo drink mead but not Hel when really, they're probably of the same age range.

"Ah. Understood." Hel snickered, still not wanting to voice out a laugh or even a giggle.

"Hel, we haven't heard you say anything IMPORTANT tonight yet," Odin pointed Hel out once more and this made her roll her eyes and groan, "Any suggestions on how we deal with such foolishness your parent has brought to us."

"Yes, Hades, you too, dear brother, you haven't uttered any word since we got here." Zeus added.

"Are you two trying to imply that this simple act of foolishness is punishable by death since you are asking the death deities?" Persephone stood a little bit from her seat to see Zeus clearly, "Because that is NOT fair."

"Well, we want to hear the death deities' suggestions, if they have anything in mind." Odin answered her in a nice way but Hel only rolled her eyes once more at this stupid answer.

"Behead them." Hel suggested in a serious way, not letting anyone sense sarcasm in her voice.

"What?!" This only made Persephone, and the other gods, even Odin and Zeus, widen their eyes in shock.

"I was kidding." Hel twitched her eyes at them and snickered.

Other gods sighed in relief, the others, more like Loki, just laughed at Hel.

"This mere prank is not punishable by anything. Just let the two be." Hel articulated clearly and drank from her glass once more.

"Wha-"

"I agree. And why must you ask the two of us. We, or I don't abide by your rules, Zeus, you know that perfectly well." Hades interrupted Odin after giving an approved nod to Hel.

"I don't abide even on my own rules, how do you expect me to abide on any other rules." Hel gibed and rested her cheek on her closed fist.

After a long argument, and a lot of sarcastic comebacks from Hel making Loki prouder and prouder of her by the second, they all finally made up their minds of NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT. Of course, Odin didn't approve of this, but he had no choice, and Hel's words were pretty annoying and convincing. So after dinner, they each prepared for their rest.

"Well this has been a boring day." Hel sighed as she slinky lowered her eyelids and took a sleep.


End file.
